Gunslinger Girl: Bullet Requiem
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Okay, let's think of this like a weird movie. I'm suddenly stuck with a lost twin sister and this idiotic new member of my dad's gang. Shima's jealous, and now I have a deadline or else my soul is toasted up nice and crispy. (GUNSLINGER GIRL SEQUEL!) Rated T for language and underlying comments of an M nature.
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: SEQUEL TIME~! I figured that with all the buzz going on lately IRL, I'd give you guys an early Christmas present. I've been planning this since school started, so now I present the Gunslinger Girl sequel!_

_ARE YOU EXCITED YET?_

_No?_

_YOU SHOULD BE!_

_On With The Show!_

…_._

There _are _times I wish I wasn't an Exorcist.

It's one of those moments when you see another eighteen year old with her boyfriend, talking with a happy expression before giving a slutty ass kiss. Minus the kiss, I kinda wished Shima and I had time to go on another actual date that didn't take up mission time. When we took up mission time, it was either Shura or that annoying blonde motherfucker chewed us out and we ended up on separate missions for a month.

I hate Angel so damn much, the stupid prick…

I scrunched my nose as the couple got to the groping area of Make Out Paradise and turned, tugging my bright red scarf closer to the chilled skin on my neck. It was extremely windy for January, but hey. Mother Nature can be just as bitchy and unpredictable as Karma. The two might be related actually….

Speaking of relations….

"You know you don't have to follow my ass around, Amaimon. I can take care of myself."

The hamster squeaked indignantly in response and scuttled into the scarf. For a Demon King, the ass was actually fun to hang around. He was one of my few friends that actually enjoyed the sweets I made around Valentine's Day (Bon complained that I made the chocolates too sweet. Rin agreed and then complained of cavities. Both promptly received wooden spoon smacks to the head.) aside from Mephisto. Mephisto was weird though, so I didn't really give a shit about the clown.

"Where is this demon supposed to be again?" I wondered out loud before screams and frightened shrieks filled the air behind me. I turned, blinking as the slutty girl was dangled, bloody and torn from the mouth of a giant Goblin who looked a lot like Behemoth. "She doesn't look to good….."

"Behemoth!"

"Amaimon, you stay in the fucking scarf!" I hissed, biting into my thumb and spreading it along the whip I had holstered against my thigh, the blood contrasting only for a minute until the entire thing glowed an iridescent neon green. "Strike 'em, Vrita!"

The snake hissed in response and I snapped the whip, letting my toothy friend take great pleasure in destroying the giant green baddie while I caught the girl he so gracefully dropped. She groaned and rolled more towards my chest. I was completely confuzzled as to what she was doing until something wet touched my chest and I ended up throwing her against her boyfriend.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SICKO!"

"Madoka-san!" He caught her as I rubbed the wet spot, trying hard to get rid of the nearly invisible stain and the gruesome feeling of disgust that accompanied it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with your girlfriend? SHE LICKED MY BOOB!"

"….She's drooling….."

"And? That's still disgusting! My boyfriend doesn't even do that shit! Ew!"

The boy rolled his eyes and picked the moaning girl up (Madoka) up easily. "There's a hospital around the corner. I'm going to take her there and you better show up to explain this shit!"

I gasped and pointed my finger at him, trying hard to think up an excuse. I failed horribly, alas, so I just crossed my arms and pouted. "Make me, fucktard."

It was at this point Vrita dropped to the ground, her belly bulging slightly and a pleased hiss coming from her mouth. She must have eaten the entire thing…..

I blinked as the boy picked up the whip and waved it slightly with a smirk. "I'll give this back when you explain to the nurses what happened!"

"Hey-!"

"Bye!"

He dashed off as fast as a man carrying weight could, and I gave chase, screaming profanities and demanding he give me back my whip. (I dismissed Vrita when she looked as though she was about to bite him. That snake is insatiable sometimes!)

-Ten Minutes Later-

The guy (I learned his name was Tatsuki, which doesn't even matter. He pisses me off.) waved goodbye to the nurse with a smile, bidding a good rest of the day as I grumbled from my window seat.

"You are SO lucky I didn't summon my Madamas to kill your ass."

"Yes, well I'd like to know what attacked my girlfriend." He gave me a way too nice smile and I scowled in return. "Mind elaborating on it, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you."

"Ouch. Bad language."

"I repeat. Fu-" His hand clamped over my mouth and I resisted every urge to bite the shit out of him.

"Be nice, little girl." He pulled his hand away.

"Fuck. You. Sideways."

"That an offer?"

"No. I have someone I care about to do that shit to. You, however, needn't ever call me 'sweetheart' or so help me I'll sic my family on your ass so hard you'll be shitting bricks from a hospital bed."

"DO you know who I am?"

…."A retard?"

"No."

"A man whore? I have someone you can call about those libido problems my friend."

Tatsuki merely sighed. "I'm a member of the Silver Dragon Clan."

"Bullshit. My dad runs that Clan, for your information, and I didn't see you at the newcomers meeting!"

Yes, my father still ran with yakuza.

Do I care?

Not really.

"Sweetheart, there is no way in HELL that you are Mimio Ginryuu. She's supposed to be a nice girl."

"Who the fuck told you I was-"

The room door opened, and both of us stopped in our banter as Iblis stepped through the door with a smile. "Ah, there are my two favorite people in the world!"

"Boss!"

I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart! The Exorcism go well?"

"Vrita has a fully belly, and this punk ass mother fucker won't give me back my whip." Iblis fixed Tatsuki with a disapproving stare.

"Give it back."

"You weren't shitting me about your father, were you?"

I grinned at him and made grabby hands. "Nope. Now gimme, gimme!

Tatsuki handed over my whip reluctantly, watching in disdain as I rubbed it against my cheek against it with a pleased purr.

"Weirdo."

"Asswipe."

"And how is Madoka doing?"

Tatsuki saluted. "Fine sir! The nurses say she'll recover quickly and be out in two days!"

Again, idiot.

"Well, Pops, it's been fun but I have a report to make and a boyfriend to cuddle. See ya!" I hopped up and ran out of the hospital room as fast as I possibly could, not wasting any time to flee. I dodged the nurses, doctors and walking old men. It was just as Tatsuki called my name that I turned…..

…And ran straight into another person.

"Hey! Watch where you're fucki-" I turned to yell, by stopped the minute that girl looked me in the eye.

Ever think of that one theory about dopplegangers?

This was like looking in a fucking mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi: CHAPTER TWO! WOO!_

…

_Okay, I'm kinda upset. I thought people would be excited about the sequel, but so far there's only one review. DON'T DO ME LIKE YOU DO ON DEVIANTART. I WANT REVIEWS! D: PLEAAAASSSEEEEEEEE! Also, this chapter is being dealt from Mimio's mysterious twin's point of view. I haven't named her yet, so I'll let you guys decide that. Also, this chapter is short._

_Extremely short._

_On With The Show~!_

…

The response was simultaneous.

"Who the FUCK are you?"

"Who are you?"

Okay, it wasn't so simultaneous. This girl shared my every feature; the brown hair, gray eyes and the weirdly between pale and tan skin. Her clothes were different. Black shirt, skirt, and hoodie with a bright red scarf tied around her neck. She looked like she had just been through Hell, and seeing me wasn't making her day any better.

Oh boy….

"I asked you a question, twerp." She growled before hauling me to my feet with a single curled fist. I hung, completely startled at her strength and dazed at her appearance.

Who was she?

Where did she come from?

Was my big sister's accusation about being adopted actually true?!

OH GOD.

WHAT IF SHE WAS MY CLONE?

"I think I'd know if I was a test tube baby, idiot." She grumbled, hefting me higher into the air. My oxygen was slowly being cut off, and yet I couldn't tell her to put me down. The daze was still going strong and I felt its pull without any hesitation. I still wondered who she was as she glared up at me, throwing my body against the wall and keeping me pinned there. "Answer me!"

"I…I…."

"Mimio!" It was a male's voice that broke my daze and I blinked, turning to see a young man with the brightest pink hair approach. I was gaping again before being dropped. The look alike (I'm just going to assume her name is Mimio. She responded, and that works for me.) had turned as well and was now leaping into the pink haired guy's arms, squealing happily and covering his face in butterfly kisses. It wasn't until they locked lips that I looked away with a dark blush.

Good God.

"Shimaaaa…..this chick won't tell me who she is and it's really pissing me off! Also, how the hell did you find me?" I heard her question out loud, her glare returning to my turned back for merely an instant.

"Your dad called me."

"That _ass._"

Was it just now I noticed her potty mouth?

"I assumed you were hurt, so I came on the bullet train."

"Awwww….." The sounds of kissing filled the air and I nearly gagged. There was only so much affection one could stand being around before it made you wistful or sick. It was like being around the color pink.

Ew.

"Did you ask her nicely, Mi-chan?"

"….Um…."

"I'll just take that as no."

"Heh."

I took that moment to slink off towards my mother's room. She was currently delivering my newest sibling, (This one was the fifth.) and her screams were another thing I couldn't stand. But I'll bear it if only to get away from the oddities of the look alike.

She was so _weird._


End file.
